Housing booms have integrated lawns as part of residential living. As a result, lawn and garden care is a multi-million-dollar industry as there is a strong underlying demand for lawn and garden products and services. Due to increased demand, lawn and garden has been one of the most productive categories for hardware stores and home centers.
Watering plants and applying treatments such as fertilizer, insecticide, or herbicide are most often performed separately. Water can be distributed to the lawn, trees, and shrubs via a hose or sprinkler devices and systems, while fertilizer is sprayed on or scattered throughout the lawn with a spreader. Landscaping and lawn maintenance can consume a great deal of time, money, and resources. Hence, there is a need for systems that can be easily installed to an existing water system and simultaneously water and fertilize a lawn or other area.
The present invention features a device that can be easily integrated to an already-installed watering system and that can distribute fertilizer, insecticide, or herbicide through the watering system, which would allow multiple tasks to be completed at one time. The present invention simplifies the lawn maintenance process while significantly reducing the high expenses and hazards required to have a healthy and beautiful lawn. The present invention also allows for chemical substance to be dispensed evenly over the expanse of a lawn.
For example, once the water is turned on, the water would mix with the fertilizer and other lawn chemicals in the device, and then the mixture would be distributed to a lawn and landscape through sprinklers. The coverage area associated with this sprinkler system accessory would be much greater than the amount of land nourished by conventional distribution methods. Fertilizer, insecticide, and herbicide can be applied at the same time.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.